


Morning

by Claudii85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Liam, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Riding, Sleepy Sex, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: Zayn's eyes flutter open when he feels Liam's beard tickling the sensitive skin of his neck. The bedroom bathes in a soft glow, the sun starting to rise over New York, it must be early but he's too tired to look on his phone. He closes his eyes again and he feels Liam nuzzling him under his ear, followed by an open mouth kiss. A small sigh escape his lips and and he moves his head to the side to give more room to Liam.





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Here's just some soft and slow morning sex based on a discussion I had with a friend.
> 
> Enjoy xx

Zayn's eyes flutter open when he feels Liam's beard tickling the sensitive skin of his neck. The bedroom bathes in a soft glow, the sun starting to rise over New York, it must be early but he's too tired to look on his phone. He closes his eyes again and he feels Liam nuzzling him under his ear, followed by an open mouth kiss. A small sigh escape his lips and and he moves his head to the side to give more room to Liam. 

“Your skin is so warm babe.”

“Mmm.” 

Liam chuckles and wrap his arm over Zayn's stomach, his fingers drawing slow circle on his side. 

“I want you,” says Liam as he moves his hand higher on Zayn's chest, gently rubbing his nipple with his thumb. Zayn moan and Liam smiles. 

“I'm not moving, s'too early,” slurs Zayn.

Liam place a sweet kiss on Zayn's closed lips and reach over him to grab the lube and a condom in the drawer in the bedside table. He drops them on the bed and settle on his knees between Zayn's legs.. He reaches behind himself and touch his hole. He's still a bit wet from the night before and the tip of his finger slip easily inside of him but he's gonna need more. He grabs the lube and pour some on his fingers. Zayn's eyes are now wide open, glued on him. He's watching his every moves. Liam rub slow circle over his tight ring of muscles before he slips a first finger inside of himself. Zayn is still looking at him and he decides to put on a show a little bit. He closes his eyes and let out a long moan.

“Feel so good, babe. Can't wait to feel you inside of me,” he says as he pumps his forefinger slowly before adding his middle finger. He rolls his hips on his fingers and sighs. When he feels stretched enough he removes his fingers and open his eyes he sees Zayn has his cock in his hand and is pumping it slowly. There's a bead of precum oozing at the tip and Liam can't help himself, he bends down and lick at the slit.

“Fuck!”

Liam smirk and replace Zayn's hand by his, stroking his length just as slow slowly as Zayn. He let go of it and grabs the condom next to Zayn's head. He opens it and throw the wrapper on the floor. He unroll the condom on Zayn's cock and he watches him lifting his hips from the bed.

“So eager, babe. You can't wait to feel me around you, don't you?” questions Liam and Zayn nods. Liam crawl over his body, planting his knees firmly on each side of Zayn's hips. He takes Zayn's cock between his fingers and he position it at his hole. He braces himself on one hand on Zayn's chest and sink down on his cock. He feels so stretched and full. He lets his body get used to it, the slight burn that feels so good. 

“Tell me how it feels,” Liam asks as he move his hips up, only keeping the head of Zayn's cock inside of him and sinking down again, just as slow as the first time.

“So good. You're so tight around me, so warm.”

Liam smiles and clench his ass on Zayn and Zayn let out a small moan. Zayn snakes his arms around his body and brings him closer. Liam loves this, when there is no rush, when they can take their time. He's rolling his hips and his cock rubs between their bodies and Liam closes his eyes. He mouths at Zayn's warm skin when the sun is hitting their bodies. Zayn's hands are caressing his back up and down, touching all the skin he can. Zayn lift his knees and thrust his hips up at the same time Liam brings his hips down. 

“I thought you were not moving,” tease Liam and Zayn thrust again. 

“Need more. Need you to go faster, please.”

Liam picks up his pace but he's still going slow. 

“Fuck, you're stretching me so good,” moan Liam when he feels a familiar warmth building in his belly. But he needs Zayn to come first. He sits back on his heels and he puts his hands on Zayn's chest and he sets up a faster pace, bouncing rapidly up and down on Zayn. Their moans and labored breath echoes on the bedroom walls. Zayn has his head thrown back, his eyes close and his mouth hanging open. Liam feels his muscles tighten under his hands and he knows Zayn is getting close. 

“C'mon babe, come for me, I want you to come,” Liam moans and he takes his cock in his hand, pumping it fast, rubbing his thumb over his slit. It feels so good. Zayn sighs loudly and he's coming. Liam can feel his legs shaking under him and he keeps riding Zayn until Zayn whine that it's too much. Liam let his cock slip out of him and he whimpers, he feels so empty. He sits on Zayn's hips and keep stroking his cock. Zayn put his hands in his hips, his fingers burning on his skin and this is what throws him over. He comes on Zayn's stomach, pumping his cock until he soften in his hand. 

He smiles lazily at Zayn and let himself fall on his side, trying to catch his breath. He takes of the condom from Zayn's now soft cock and tie a knot in it before throwing it in the general direction of the trash can. He trail his finger in his come on Zayn's belly and brings it to Zayn's mouth. Zayn takes the finger between his lips and swirl his tongue around the tip. 

Liam feels his eyes close, suddenly feeling sleepy. He grabs a few tissues in the box on his side of the bed and clean Zayn's stomach before it dries. 

“M'sleepy.”

“Let's sleep and we can fo for round two later,” reply Zayn before throwing the duvet over their naked bodies, the sun making them extra warm. Zayn put his arms around Liam's body and bring him close, he kisses the back of his neck and he falls back asleep almost immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it, comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
